


Faded

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi touched and the bruises began to fade. Kenma couldn't say he saw that coming but...but they weren't fading completely. Which means that there was someone else. How could someone like him be destined to have more than one soulmate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Final project is done. I need to revise my final paper (which I should have been doing as I was writing this) and then I'll be finished! Everyone cheer! Lol. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! This was going to be a oneshot but I decided to split it in half. So this is the first part and I'll have the second part up within the next couple of days.

“You have a new bruise.”

 

Kenma shifted his eyes away from this game for a moment, just long enough to follow his best friends gaze, and let out a sigh when he saw the dark bruise on his right arm. “It’s fine,” he muttered, looking back at the screen once more.

 

“Looks kind of familiar. Like when I was teaching you to play volleyball,” Kuroo mused as his eyes continued to linger on the patch of discolored skin. “Hey! Maybe your soulmate is learning to play!”

 

Kenma sighed and continued to play his game as Kuroo continued to ramble about how “cool” it would be if his soulmate also played volleyball. In truth, the older boy was probably right. Kenma couldn’t really recall himself getting a bruise in that location that _didn’t_ involve volleyball, so it really was the most logical explanation.

 

Every person had a soulmate, some even had more than one. It was an odd connection that the soulmates had, one that science had yet to be able to explain. Soulmates shared injuries but only if they all had the same one. For instance, if soulmate A fell out of a tree and bruised their knee, it would just fade away like a normal bruise. But if Soulmate B, days, weeks, or years later, somehow got the same injury, then the bruise would mysteriously appear on soulmate A once more. The main difference between a regular bruise and a soulmate bruise was that the soulmate bruise wouldn’t fade like a regular bruise. No, instead it would stay there until the soulmates met and the other person touched the mark. Once they did, it would fade as if nothing had been there at all.

 

Kenma, much to discomfort and irritation, had a multitude of bruises that refused to fade. Kenma had never really been a clumsy child and most of his bruises had been from whatever trouble Kuroo pulled him into, but to know that his soulmate had somehow managed to match those bruises…well, for someone that would rather stay in his room playing video games, the future didn’t seem very promising. As much as Kenma cared for his best friend, he couldn’t imagine being paired with someone like his friend his entire life. Someone that would constantly pull him out of the house to do some sort of _activity_. He felt exhausted just thinking about it.

 

He really couldn’t decide what was a worse fate. Being pulled around by his soulmate or being covered in bruises the rest of his life.

 

“Oh, angry kitten,” Kuroo laughed and Kenma sent a heated glare his best friends’ way. “Don’t look so mean! You’ll meet them eventually and then all of those pretty marks with fade away!”

 

“Shut up, Kuro.”

 

“Well, someone’s in a mood!”

 

Kenma just sighed and went back to his game. Kuroo really didn’t have any right to be teasing him about this, anyway. The other boy had just as many marks as Kenma. Actually, he might have even more. Not surprising considering how reckless his best friend was. It was slightly terrifying to see that there was someone else out there just as thoughtless for their health as Kuroo.

 

Rolling his eyes once more, Kenma focused on his game. He might as well get as much accomplished as he possibly could before Kuroo decided to pull him out of the house once again.

 

*********

 

It was during Kenma’s third year of junior high that his nightmares came true. Kuroo had left for a training camp during his first year of high school and returned with clear skin and a grin that frightened Kenma so much that he locked the other boy out of his house. After an hour of his best friend knocking on the door and calling his name, Kenma’s mother grew exasperated with the situation and shot her son a look so full of disappointment that Kenma could only duck his head in apology as she pulled the door open. The second Kenma saw Kuroo step inside the house, he moved, faster than he had on or off the volleyball court. He almost made it to his room but was stopped by a pair of long arms wrapping around his waist. “Why are you running, kitten? I have so much to tell you!”  


“No!” Kenma yelped, even surprising himself with how loud the word came out. “Put me down!”

 

“Can you promise you won’t run?”

 

Kenma kept his mouth closed firmly. The silence was telling. They both knew that Kenma wasn’t going to promise such a thing. Kuroo chuckled loudly and moved forward into Kenma’s room, pulling the younger boy with him. Kenma huffed in annoyance as his best friend pulled him down onto the bed and looked at him expectantly. “I’m not asking.”

 

“Kenma!” Kuroo whined. “You have to ask! That’s how this works!”

 

“Why?” Kenma muttered, grabbing his console from under his pillow and quickly hitting the power button. “You’re going to tell me anyway.”

 

Kuroo pouted at his best friend but Kenma easily ignored the expression. He had years of practice dealing with it had never really affected him, anyway. He wasn’t sure why Kuroo still tried to use it on him.

 

With a loud huff, Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine! We met the first day of camp. His name is Bokuto and he’s a first-year spiker from Fukurōdani. He’s…he’s loud and funny and you’re going to hate him,” Kuroo said, his lips quirking up at the last. Kenma sighed. Loud. Funny. Sounds like someone meant to be with Kuroo. Kenma suddenly saw his life becoming much more troubling. “He wants to meet you! We’ll have to figure something out. But anyway, we met because we both kind of ran into each other on accident. But that was perfect because we both instantly felt some of the bruises fading. You should have seen it! We both kind of looked down in shock and then he was suddenly all over me. His hands were running down-“

 

“Kuro, no.”

 

“-down my body and –“

 

“Stop.”

 

“-the bruises were fading. So then I-“

 

“I wil hurt you. Stop.”

 

Kuroo laughed loudly as his eyes sparking mischievously. “Fine, fine. But you have to promise to not back out when we schedule a time for the two of you to meet!”

 

“Fine. Just stop.”

 

That day came only a few weeks later. Kenma had to admit, there was something that drew him to Bokuto Kotarou, despite that he was as loud as Kuroo described. He was childlike and Kuroo seemed to enjoy teasing the other boy and using his naiveite against him.

 

Kenma found himself wishing Bokuto luck.

 

He was going to need it if he was going to be with Kuroo the rest of his life.

 

Not much changed in his life after that. Kuroo and Bokuto were both busy with school and their own teams, but they tried to meet up as often as they could. Kenma was actually thankful as it gave him a break. Kuroo had been even clingier than usual and it seemed this was the only time Kenma really had to himself outside of school. And he didn’t count that as time to himself.

 

He knew that it was because the two of them were separated during the day. Even though they were in different years, Kuroo had always found him during break and they had lunch together every day. They had practice together after school and walked home together each night. They were at each other’s houses more often than not, but they still spent at least a couple of nights apart.

 

Now, well now, those nights apart had become few and far between.

 

And, although Kenma loved his best friend, he was really thankful for Bokuto.

 

Finally, his third year was over and it was time for him to join Kuroo at Nekoma. It was a given that he was going to join the volleyball team, he was sure that Kuroo would never forgive him if he didn’t, but he regretted it the longer he played. The Nekoma third-years were harsh to the first-years and to Kenma in particular. Apparently, they didn’t like the fact that Kuroo had been bragging about his best friend being a great setter when they already had a starting setter on the team. They used whatever they could against Kenma to make him quit.

 

They almost succeeded.

 

Oh, he knew what they were doing. He wasn’t the type of person to stay on the team just to spite them or to show that their plan wasn’t going to work. In truth, he didn’t care about volleyball enough to put up with it. But when he mentioned it to Kuroo, the pure devastation on his best friend’s face was the only reason he stayed on the team.

 

Years later, he would have to thank his best friend for that.

 

And for making him play volleyball in the first place.

 

Afterall, if he hadn’t, Kenma never would have meet his soulmates.

 

It was only a few months later that Kenma met Akaashi Keiji.

 

It was his first training camp with Fukurōdani and he had stepped off the bus to see Kuroo tackling a hooting Bokuto. He sighed and ducked his head down, making sure his hair covered his expression, and hurried over to his best friend. He didn’t want to fend for himself when it came to the third-years and he felt a little out of place among the second and first years, even if they were always nice to him. He always worried that they only reason they were kind to him was because they all liked Kuroo. It wasn’t an odd thought, it had happened before. It was just easier to stick beside Kuroo and let the rest fall away.

 

It wasn’t until Kuroo stepped away from his soulmate that Bokuto’s eyes landed on Kenma. “Kenma! Hi! Oh, wait, I have someone I want you to meet! He’s going to be our new setter. He’s the best! He’s quiet, like you, and he’s my new best friend.”

 

“I’m hurt, Bo,” Kuroo cried out, placing his hand over his chest and wincing.

 

Bokuto’s face instantly morphed into worried and slightly frantic expression and his eyes darted from Kuroo to Kenma and back again. “I – I mean, you have Kenma and I… you’re my soulmate! He’s my-“

 

“He’s teasing you,” Kenma sighed and Bokuto’s mouth fell open slightly as the words registered in his mind. Kuroo laughed loudly at the expression of shock that crossed his soulmates face.

 

“Kuroo! That’s - that’s just mean!” Bokuto whined, burying his face in his hands.

 

“I couldn’t help it!” Kuroo cackled and Kenma cringed back at the sound. You would think, after years of hearing it, it wouldn’t make his ears ring the way it did.

 

Bokuto huffed but his eyes lit up only a moment later. He yelled something out loudly, waving his hand around madly. Kenma turned his head slightly to see who it was Bokuto was waving over, and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the other boy for the first time.

 

He was attractive, extremely so, with dark hair, fair skin, and slate grey eyes. He was taller than Kenma, which wasn’t exactly difficult, but he carried himself with a sort of grace Kenma would never be able to pull off. The boy greeted Bokuto formally before letting his eyes flicker to Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma flushed and looked down instantly. “You must be Kuroo-san,” the boy said, bowing his head toward Kenma’s best friend. “Bokuto-san speaks of you often.”

 

“I’m sure he does,” Kuroo replied arrogantly, throwing an arm over Bokuto’s shoulders. Kenma sighed at his best friends’ haughtiness. _Way to make a first impression, Kuro._

“Akaashi! This is Kenma! He and Kuroo are childhood friends! Kenma, this is Akaashi Keiji!”

 

“Nice to meet you…Kenma-san?” Akaashi questioned, his head tilting slightly as he stumbled over the name.

 

Kenma felt the blush on his face grow. “Just Kenma,” he muttered.

 

Kuroo’s laugh echoed. “Kenma hates the formal stuff. His name is Kozume Kenma but everyone just calls him Kenma.”

 

“Ah,” Akaashi commented, nodding his head slightly. “Are you a first year as well, Kenma-san?”  


Kenma’s nose scrunched slightly but, by the twinkling in Akaashi’s eyes, he had a hunch that getting the other boy to drop the honorifics would be next to impossible. He nodded his head at the question and Akaashi’s lips turned up just slightly. “And you’re a setter as well?”

 

Kenma’s eyes narrowed in on the other boy but he once again nodded his head. Had Bokuto mentioned that he was a setter to the other first-year or had he somehow picked up on something that told him that was the case? If it was the first, well, that was fine. But if it was the second…

 

…if it was the second, Akaashi Keiji was someone that Nekoma needed to watch out for. Kenma let his eyes drift toward his best friend and he saw his own thoughts reflected on Kuroo’s face. The two stared at each other in understanding before turning their attention to Akaashi once more. They would be watching the other boy carefully during this camp to see just how big of a threat he was.

 

Kenma’s eyes accidently met Akaashi’s and he felt his heart thud against his chest as a blush spread across his face. He dropped his gaze instantly and began to fiddle with the sleeves of his jacket. He would give anything to have his game system in hand right now. It was something he could focus on so that he wouldn’t stress about being under such an intense and analyzing gaze. But Kuroo had taken it before they stepped off of the bus and Kenma had no doubt his best friend would stick to his word about keeping it away from him until the end of the day.

 

Sometimes Kenma hated how well his best friend knew him.

 

“We’ll see you two in there,” Kuroo said and Kenma stumbled as a heavy arm was suddenly thrown over his shoulders. “I’m sure captain wants us to drop our things at the room first.”

 

“Sure! Come on, Akaashi! Let’s go so we can beat those cats!”

 

“You wish.”

 

“Just watch me!” Bokuto scowled as he grabbed Akaashi’s arm and began tugging him toward the school. Akaashi seemed to hesitate for just a moment before he nodded his head and followed after Bokuto.

 

“So…”

 

“No, Kuro,” Kenma muttered tiredly, already knowing what his friend was going to say. He didn’t want to hear it and he wasn’t exactly sure how he would answer the question if Kuroo did end up speaking it. Yes, he found Akaashi Keiji slightly attractive. Yes, that was…odd for him. And yes, he was aware that Kuroo already knew these things. So, what was the point of talking about it?

 

It wasn’t as if it was going to go anywhere.

 

The training camp was just as horrible as Kenma expected it to be. A week of playing volleyball, of being around the third-years, of Kuroo sneaking off to be with Bokuto and leaving him to fend for himself…he just wanted it all to be over. It was on the third day that Kenma was placed into a game. He shifted uneasily as the third-years glared from the corner of their eyes and the setter that he replaced stared at him with daggers in his eyes. “Forget about it,” Kuroo muttered, his voice low enough that the third-years wouldn’t be able to hear him. “Just play like you did in junior high. It’s just me and you. Forget about the rest of it.”

 

The words didn’t help the growing anxiety Kenma felt rushing through his body but he nodded his head anyway. He took a deep breath and looked across the net. Bokuto was yelling at Kuroo who had a smirk on his face, obviously having said something to get the other boy riled up. The captain was shaking his head in Bokuto’s direction. And Akaashi…

 

…was staring at Kenma with narrowed eyes.

 

 Kenma quickly looked toward the ground and shifted where he stood. His hands clasped together in front of him. His earlier worries had proven to be correct about Akaashi being someone to watch for. After the first day, Akaashi had begun to replace the third-year setter for Fukurōdani more and more. Kenma could see why. Bokuto was certainly the best spiker the team had but he didn’t seem to mesh well with the third-year. But Akaashi was another story. Usually, Fukurōdani started their third-year setter and, if they decided they needed Bokuto to win, they placed Akaashi in later on. If the game seemed to be going in their favor, the third-year would play the entire set.

 

Kenma thought it was actually pretty telling that Fukurōdani thought it prudent to put Akaashi in whenever they played against Nekoma. It meant that they actually thought Nekoma was a threat. Not that Nekoma had yet to win a match against the other team. Akaashi had done his job well and Bokuto was quickly becoming a problem. Even Kuroo was growing more and more frustrated as days went on without a win against the other team. And Nekoma’s third-years certainly weren’t making it better with their bitter, pointed comments toward Kuroo each night.

 

But even then, Kenma didn’t know why coach decided it would be best to start Kenma in their next match against Fukurōdani.

 

Maybe he hoped that it would shake things up enough that they would throw Fukurōdani off? But Kenma hadn’t practiced much with the third-years. They always made sure to go into the other setters line whenever they did drills during practice. The second and first years would practice with Kenma but…

 

He sighed and got into position.

 

This was certainly going to be interesting.

 

He wondered if there was a place he could hide that night. At least until the he was sure the rest of the team would be asleep. If not, he was surely in for a really uncomfortable night.

 

The thought came back later as he bowed toward the other team. They might have won but he could tell that members of his team were furious. Well, some of them. Kuroo and Yaku were both talking excitedly and Kuroo had his arm over Kenma’s shoulders once more. Kenma wanted to shake him off, it was too hot for such a thing, but he also wanted to protection Kuroo was currently giving him.

 

“Kenma-san.”

 

Kenma turned his head quickly and instantly ducked down to look at the floor as he met the eyes of Akaashi Keiji. He opened his mouth to respond to the greeting but nothing seemed to come out. His hands instantly grabbed the hem of his shirt and Kuroo responded at the motion. “Akaashi! Good game! Even though you lost…”

 

“I suppose there’s a first time for everything, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi responded coolly. Kuroo gasped in faux pain. Kenma bit his lip, wondering if he should try to say something once again, and then something entered his vision.

 

An elegant, pale hand was in front of him.

 

He blinked in surprise and glanced up. Akaashi was staring at him, his hand firm as he held it out. “Good game, Kenma-san.”

 

Kenma’s mouth dropped slightly. He didn’t know what to say. He wondered if Akaashi was being sincere. He seemed to be sincere. His gaze didn’t waver. His hand didn’t drop. Kuroo was silent at Kenma’s side, watching the interaction closely. When he thought the silence had gone on too long, Kuroo squeezed Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma flinched. He knew what that meant. Kuroo was telling him to take Akaashi’s hand. That he was being rude. Kenma raised his hand, almost on instinct, and placed it against the cool skin.

 

And his brows furrowed as the constant pain on his palm seemed to fade.

 

He stared down at their entwined hands, mind whirling as he tried to make sense at the odd occurrence. Then it came to a complete stop.

 

His palm, which had been covered with soulmate bruises for the past few years, had stopped hurting.

 

Because he had touched Akaashi.

 

For the first time in his life, his mind came to a complete stop. The thought just sat there, frozen, not wanting to go any further. If it went further, Kenma would be forced to come to the realization of what exactly that meant.

 

“Oh,” Akaashi finally said after what seemed like hours. His hand tightened just slightly around Kenma’s and the smaller boy didn’t have time to react before Akaashi’s other hand came up and gently pressed against the bruise on Kenma’s right arm.

 

The pain dulled almost instantly and the skin began to lighten. Kenma stared at it. Only one thing could make that happen.

 

Akaashi Keiji was his soulmate.

 

“Oh,” Kuroo uttered in amazement from Kenma’s side. “Uh, I guess I’ll just…find Bo.”

 

Kenma snapped his head toward the older boy but Kuroo avoided his gaze and made a quick escape.

 

_Traitor._

“Well,” Akaashi said, clearing his throat and shifting his gaze to rest somewhere behind Kenma. Kenma blinked. This was the first time he saw Akaashi appear nervous since they met. It was almost…endearing.

 

_No. Stop._

“I can’t say I imagined something like this would happen this week,” Akaashi admitted, his eyes narrowing as if he was reprimanding himself for not considering the possibility of meeting his soulmate during the training camp. “I’m not…opposed to it. And,” his lips quirked up slightly, “it might be nice to not wince whenever I move.”

 

Kenma’s lips twitched. He wouldn’t complain about the pain fading away. “That would be nice,” he admitted and Akaashi’s eyes snapped to him.

 

Kenma instinctively took a step back. “Wh-“

 

“That’s the first thing you’ve said to me, Kenma-san.”

 

Kenma’s nose scrunched up at the name even as his face flooded with color. “Oh,” he muttered. He gently pulled his hand away and reached down to grasp the hem of his shirt. He noticed with interest that Akaashi instantly began to fiddle with his fingers. Ah, so a nervous habit. Akaashi might not have been as cool and collected as he seemed. Kenma curled his hand into a fist, enjoying the fact that barely any pain registered as he did so.

 

Wait…

 

Kenma’s brows furrowed once more as he looked down at his hand. Then he looked toward his right arm, at the bruise Akaashi had touched.

 

“They aren’t gone.”

 

“What?”

 

Kenma glanced up at Akaashi and held his palm up. While the bruise had faded significantly, it was still visible on his hand, now holding the sickening yellow color that showed that a bruise was healing. Akaashi gazed at his hand for a moment and then dropped his gaze to his own palm. He blinked at it before slowly nodding his head. “Ah.”

 

Kenma tilted his head questioningly. “Soulmate bruises wont fade completely if…if soulmates are part of a polybond,” Akaashi said, his voice dropping just slightly at the end of the sentence. Kenma felt himself blink as he stared at Akaashi in incomprehension.

 

Polybond.

 

He had never considered the possibility that he could have more than one soulmate. With how uncomfortable he was with people, he really didn’t think the universe would want to punish him enough to give him more than one person to be linked to throughout his life.

 

Apparently, he was wrong.

 

“Oh,” Kenma sighed, closing his eyes tightly. “I, uh, should get back to the room.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Right,” Kenma murmured, turning his back and shuffling, much more quickly than usual, toward the door.

 

“Kenma-san?”

 

Without thinking about it, Kenma stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. Akaashi was twisting his fingers again but his eyes met Kenma’s unwaveringly. “I’ll see you in the morning. Maybe we could eat breakfast together?”

 

Kenma hesitated for only a moment before nodding his head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Thing didn’t miraculously change over night. He and Akaashi had breakfast together the next morning, their best friends sitting a few chairs down from them and staring. Kenma pointedly ignored them but even he had difficulties doing so when Bokuto watched them so intently he missed his mouth and spilled his food down the front of his shirt.

 

But he was able to learn a little more about Akaashi during the remainder of camp. Akaashi was an only child and he spent a lot of time alone when he was younger because his parents were busy with their careers. He began playing volleyball in junior high (which is when most of the soulmate bruises began to appear. Makes sense that they were caused because of the same sport…Kenma didn’t want to think of what that meant for their third…), and had decided to play in high school despite his parents wishes. He met Bokuto the first day at practice and the other boy had instantly been able to spot that Akaashi was a setter. They had become close friends and Akaashi admitted that Bokuto was the closest friend he had ever had (they both ignored Bokuto’s happy tears and the drawn out AKAAASSHIII! that came from the other boy at the words).

 

They had exchanged emails and other information before parting. Kenma had to put up with Kuroo’s teasing comments and how he had somehow decided that Kenma meeting his soulmate was all down to “best friend magic!”. In truth, he probably had met Akaashi much sooner than he would have if Kuroo hadn’t been in his life, but he was never going to say such to the egotistical boy.

 

As Kenma and Akaashi grew closer through messages and the occasional meet ups, Kenma couldn’t help but wonder about their other soulmate. He could admit to himself that he always had a great time with Akaashi. The other boy was quiet but could be sarcastic enough to make Kuroo snap his mouth shut. He had a way of calming Bokuto’s flamboyant tendencies. He knew when the crowds or noise was affecting Kenma and was quick to get him into a more comfortable situation – something that only Kuroo had noticed before. But it made Kenma feel funny to look down and still see the marks on his skin. Just the knowledge hat someone else was out there, someone that would be able to fit into the dynamic that he and Akaashi were creating together, interested him.

 

He wanted to meet this mysterious person.

 

He and Akaashi didn’t talk about it. Kenma really wasn’t sure if the reason was because Akaashi didn’t want to talk about it or because Akaashi thought that Kenma didn’t. And Kenma really wasn’t sure he did. He had heard stories about polybonds, about it being difficult on the person that the others met last. That they always felt a sort of pressure to fit in and that it took open communication to make the relationship work.

 

He and Akaashi weren’t exactly good at ‘open communication’. Or any communication.

 

He hoped their other soulmate was.

 

Otherwise, this was going to be extremely awkward.

 

The summer training camp was better than the earlier one that year. The third-years had officially retired and Kuroo took the captain’s position. Kenma was now the official setter for the team (yay, so excited…). Bokuto had been named captain of his team as well but they had all been shocked when Akaashi was named his vice-captain. In retrospect, it made sense. Akaashi was the only person that could handle he details on the team and stand by Bokuto.

 

The four spent a lot of time together outside of practice matches. Often, Kenma would sit in the corner of the gym while Akaashi set for Bokuto and Kuroo blocked him. He knew that they wanted him to join but Kenma just didn’t have the same drive they all did for the game. He played because of Kuroo. He stayed on the team because of Kuroo. He now enjoyed the fact that he and his soulmate had that in common. But, as for liking volleyball itself, that was something he struggled with.

 

He didn’t need to play to be close to his favorite people. Not at the moment, anyway. So he was happy where he was.

 

He had to admit, he was a bit disappointed during his second year when coach announced that they would be going to Miyagi instead of the usual training camp. Only a couple of days after the announcement, Kenma sat across from Kuroo and Bokuto, Akaashi at his side, for their weekly dinner when Bokuto said, “It’s just so sad! I mean, what is your coach thinking? You guys always come to our camp!”

 

“I know, Bo,” Kuroo soothed, wrapping his arm around the other boys’ shoulders. “But Coach Nekomata is pretty excited. Apparently. This school was our rivals for years before their coach retired and they kind of faded away. It sounds like it could be fun.”

 

Bokuto let out a whine and shot his soulmate a betrayed look. “B-but…”

 

“Bokuto-san, I’m sure Kuroo-san would rather spend the week with you. But he needs to look at the positives of the situation since the choice isn’t his.”

 

Bokuto blinked at Akaashi for a moment before relief filled his eyes. “Really?” he asked, looking hopefully at Kuroo. Kuroo nodded and Kenma looked down at the table quickly, not really wanting to see what happened next. Whatever it was had Kuroo gasping in surprise before laughing loudly and Akaashi sighing. Kenma’s fingers began to twist and pull at the sleeves of his sweatshirt before Akaashi’s elegant fingers wrapped around his own. Kenma’s lips twitched up at the movement and he glanced away even as he twisted his hand slightly so their fingers slid together and their entwined hands rested on Kenma’s thigh.

 

A week later, Kenma found himself lost on the streets of Miyagi. He looked around and let out a deep sigh when he didn’t recognize any of the street names or see anyone from his team. Kuroo had warned him to stay close but, of course, he still managed to get himself separated anyway. He sighed once more and sat down, pulling his DS from his pocket. He had been lost enough times to know that Kuroo would find him eventually. He just needed to wait.

 

He glanced up quickly once he heard footsteps but they belonged to someone much smaller than Kuroo. The boy seemed to be around Kenma’s age and seemed to be even shorter than Kenma himself. He had a fiery red head of hair and wide eyes that stared at Kenma the moment he noticed him. Kenma looked away quickly and hoped that the other boy would just keep walking. He never liked talking to people, especially people he didn’t know. But luck wasn’t on his side and the other boy bound over to him with a bright smile on his face. “What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Um,” Kenma looked away from the boy, not exactly sure what to say. “I – uh – got lost.”

 

“You’re from out of town?”

 

Kenma nodded and continued to play his game, hoping the other would take the hint and wander away. He hoped Kuroo would hurry. The DS seemed to have the opposite reaction, however, and Kenma soon found the smaller boy leaning over his shoulder to watch the screen. Kenma forced himself not to flinch away. “Is that thing fun?!” the boy asked.

 

“Uh, not really,” he answered as he turned his attention back to the game. “I’m just passing time.”

 

“Oh,” the boy answered, sounding slightly crestfallen. There was silence for just a second and Kenma wracked his brain, trying to find something to say, when the boy shot straight up with a little yell. Kenma stared at him, eyes wide. “Are you a volleyball player?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Those are volleyball shoes!” he said, pointing toward Kenma’s open bag.

 

“Oh…yeah.”

 

“I’m in volleyball club, too! I’m Hinata Shoyo!”

 

Kenma winced at the introduction. He was always so bad at this. “Kozume…” he muttered.

 

“Kozume? That’s your name?”

 

“Kozume…Kenma,” he finished, glancing up at the boy momentarily before looking toward the ground.

 

“So you’re Kenma. Are you in high school?”

 

“Yeah.” Really, really bad at the social interaction thing. And why did he keep asking questions? Kenma wasn’t good with questions.

 

“What year? I’m a first-year.”

 

“I’m a second year,” Kenma muttered, watching in slight amusement as Hinata began to panic over the information.

 

“Crap! You’re older than me. Pardon me!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kenma said, wrinkling up his nose. “I don’t really like that kind of status stuff in athletics.”

 

“Really?” Hinata asked, seemingly relieved. “Um, do you like volleyball?”

 

Why is it that every person he knows only wants to talk about volleyball? “Not particularly,” he answered, turning his attention back to his game. “I just kind of do it. I don’t dislike it, but I don’t like getting tired. But my friends play and they probably can’t without me.” Nekoma really should get another setter.

 

“I think it’ll be more fun if you get to like it,” Hinata said, having moved to lean against the fence behind Kenma.

 

“I don’t care,” Kenma answered, tired of the subject. “It’s only while I’m in high school.”

 

“What position do you play?” Came the next question.

 

“Setter.”

 

There was amazement in Hinata’s voice, “Really? You’re a little different from our setter. Our setter is a little more…intense.” Kenma turned his head to see Hinata mimicking a monster as he talked about his setter. “I’m a middle blocker.”

 

“Wow…” Kenma replied, mentally comparing the boy in front of him to Kuroo.

 

“Do you think it’s kind of weird?” Hinata asked with a smile. “It’s a position for tall guys.”

 

“I guess…but I don’t think that,” Kenma answered after a moment. Sure, Hinata was smaller than the other middle blockers he had seen. But did that truly matter? “I get told stuff a lot when I go to matches. They say, ‘the setter position is for the most talented player, why him?’. Because I’m not very athletic to begin with.”

 

“Oh,” Hinata sounded as if he was in awe. Maybe it wasn’t the type of response he was used to getting? “Is your team good?”

 

“Well, I heard we were good a long time ago,” Kenma answered. “But we fell into decline. Recently though…I think we’re pretty good,” he added with a smirk toward the other boy.

 

Hinata blinked in surprise. “What’s your school?”

 

Before Kenma could answer, his head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice. “Kenma!”

 

“Oh, Kuro,” Kenma greeted, placing his game back in his pocket and standing. He moved instantly toward his best friend, turning one last time to Hinata and waving, “See you soon, Shoyo.”

 

Hinata looked after him in confusion but Kenma turned and began to follow behind and irritated Kuroo. “Don’t wander off by yourself!” Kuroo chastised, his worry evident in both his voice and on his face.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“We’re strangers to this place, you have to be careful!”

 

“I know. Sorry,” he said once again as they continued to walk.

 

Kuroo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Right, well, you might want to message Akaashi and let him know you’re okay.”

 

Kenma blinked and sighed deeply as the words registered. “You told him?”

 

“Yep,” Kuroo said with a wide grin. Kenma glared. “Oh, come on. I just wanted to know if you contacted him or something.”  


“Kuro, I didn’t have my phone. If I found a way to contact someone, don’t you think it would have been someone who was in Miyagi? Like you?”

 

Kuroo shrugged unrepentantly and Kenma knew the truth was that Kuroo wanted Akaashi to know that Kenma had wandered off again. He really wasn’t sure what Kuroo thought Akaashi would do with that information. Kuroo was more likely to scold him than his soulmate. He sighed once more and held out his hand, his phone being placed there only a second later. He had left his phone on the bus earlier that day and he wasn’t surprised that his friend had found it.

 

_To: Akaashi_

_From: Kenma_

_I’m fine._

_To: Kenma_

_From: Akaashi_

_I assumed you were._

_Stay close to Kuroo-san, please._

_To: Akaashi_

_From: Kenma_

_Yes_

Kenma slipped his phone into his bag and continued to follow Kuroo to the school where they were playing a practice match. He was actually…kind of excited about the game the next day. Hinata had seemed interesting and he wanted to see this team that had once been known as their rivals.

 

The next day, he shifted uncomfortably as Hinata openly stared at him as they lined up. Kenma managed to escape after the short introduction and made his way toward the gym, only to stop when he heard said boy calling his name. He turned and saw Hinata running toward him, “Hey, you’re with Nekoma?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Hinata wilted, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because you didn’t ask…” Kenma responded, knowing he was being difficult but not knowing what else to say.

 

“You said ‘see you soon’!” Hinata accused, “You must have known something!”

 

“Your t-shirt said Karasuno High School,” Kenma shifted is weight from foot to foot. He really didn’t like awkward conversations.

 

Hinata blanked and Kenma turned as he felt a presence walk up behind him.  Yamamoto was standing there and Kenma mentally sighed when he saw the boy’s ‘thug’ face. “Hey, hey, hey. What business might you have with our setter?” He demanded.

 

“It’s fine,” Kenma told the other boy as Hinata took a startled step back.

 

“S-sorry!” Hinata muttered, taking another step back. He ran straight into the bald player from Karasuno.

 

“You too,” baldy commented. “What business might you have with our first year?”

 

Kenma watched, stoic, as Yamamoto and baldy began to argue. He then turned his head slightly as a grey-haired boy from Karasuno told the bald guy to stop, and only seconds later Yaku did the same to Yamamoto. The two boys began to talk to one another, both apologizing for how their teammate acted. Huh. Who knew another Yaku existed? He wasn’t sure if that was a good thought or a terrifying one.

 

Kenma jumped as Yamamoto began to scream, his gaze fixated on Karasuno’s female manager. Kenma let out a sigh, taking a step away from his teammate. He really didn’t want to deal with this. His back stiffened suddenly and he turned around, only to see a tall, dark haired boy talking with Hinata and glaring at him. Kenma blinked and looked away instantly. Was that why he was being glared at?

 

Instinctively, Kenma moved into the gym and looked for Kuroo, wanting to step behind the much taller boy, but stopped when he saw Kuroo and Karasuno’s captain doing some sort of showdown a few steps away.

 

Kenma moved to start warming up, knowing Kuroo would yell at him if he didn’t stretch properly. Soon enough, it was time for the pre-game talk and Kenma sighed deeply, knowing what was coming. Every member put their fists in the circle and Kuroo began to speak. “We’re like the blood in our veins,” he began. “We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working. Let’s do this!”

 

“Can you stop doing those speeches?” Kenma muttered as they walked onto the court. “They’re embarrassing.”

 

“Who cares?” Yamamoto cut in as he walked passed. “They help set the mood.”

 

Kuroo smirked as yet another person put in their own thoughts, “They’re supposed to be thought-provoking.”

 

“And that’s that,” Kuroo said with triumph. Kenma sighed yet again and moved into position. There was no point in arguing with Kuroo over something like this.

 

The two teams lined up and Kenma looked toward a clearly excited Hinata. However, his eyes had barely touched on the other boy when he found his gaze straying toward a tall blond boy beside him. For some reason, he found himself unable to look away, even when his eyes meet the golden-brown gaze. He wanted to duck his head but he didn’t feel like he could move. He suddenly wished Akaashi was there.

 

He only managed to turn his eyes away from the taller boy when the game began. After that, he focused on the game itself – even if he did get slightly distracted when he was face to face with the blond. He was a smart player, different than Hinata.

 

Kenma was intrigued.

 

The day finally ended and Kenma was absolutely exhausted by the time they began to head back to Tokyo. He sent a quick message to Akaashi, letting him know that they were on their way back, and then fell asleep with his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, putting the blond firmly out of his head.

 

He succeeded with that task until Coach Nekomata announced that Karasuno would be joining them at their next training camp months later. The blond boy flashed in Kenma’s mind at the words and he furrowed his brows at the odd sensation.

 

When Kenma and Kuroo emerged from the bus on the first day of the short camp, Akaashi and Bokuto were waiting for them. Kuroo yelled loudly and launched himself at Bokuto, despite the fact that the two had seen each other only a few days before. Kenma couldn’t say much to that, however, because he shuffled toward Akaashi and collapsed against the taller boy’s chest. Akaashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kenma in a loose hug. “Long ride?”

 

Kenma sighed and closed his eyes as he nodded his head against Akaashi’s shoulder. “So loud.”

 

A wry chuckle. “I know how that is.”

 

Kenma’s lips twitched as he heard two loud yells of denial from the couple beside them. “We need to drop our things off in our room,” Kuroo said a second later and Kenma snuggled further into Akaashi’s embrace, hoping that he wasn’t going to be forced to move.

 

No such luck.

 

“Come on,” Kuroo laughed, grabbing Kenma’s hood and pulling him away. “You’ll see lover boy soon.”

 

“Pain in the ass, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Hey now, be nice, Akaashi!” Kuroo laughed. “He’ll be in the gym soon. I have to come back out here and wait for Karasuno to show them around.”

 

“Right,” Bokuto said, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Karasuno! We get to meet them! And see those two first years you had so much trouble with.” He smirked and Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in response.

 

“Oh, just you wait.”

 

Kenma just sighed and shot Akaashi one last longing look before he began to shuffle toward the school with the rest of the team. They all changed into their practice clothes quickly and then Kenma followed the rest of the team into the gym. Akaashi was already there and the two locked gazed across the gym, sharing a fond look, before they turned their attention toward their teams.

 

Kuroo joined the team quickly enough, explaining that Karasuno had been led to their own room and would be coming shortly. Kenma felt excitement bubble in his chest at the thought of seeing his friend again – and of seeing him play again. No matter how often he saw it, those quick’s amazed him. Though Shoyo desperately needed to work on other things…at least he was better than Lev.

 

But when Karasuno entered the gym, Kenma felt a frown cross his features. “Huh? Where’s Shoyo?” he muttered out loud.

 

Yamamoto overheard him and offered an answer, “Apparently, he had a supplementary exam.”

 

“Ah,” he shouldn’t have been surprised by the answer. The other boy had told him he had been studying so he could pass the tests, but even he could tell that Shoyo wasn’t confident. He wondered if his absence would hurt Karasuno.

 

Kuroo moved to join Karasuno’s captain and Kenma watched their interaction from the corner of his eye. Kuroo liked him. Kuroo didn’t like a lot of people, no matter how polite he acted or how many people thought Kuroo got along with everyone he met. Just the fact that Kuroo willingly went to the other third year and offered advice was telling in itself. Usually at these camps, the only ones Kuroo really spoke to were the players from Nekoma, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

 

Kenma turned his attention away and rejoined practice, knowing if Kuroo or coach caught him slacking off they would lecture him. As they did so, he would space out and then they would catch him not paying attention and the entire thing would start all over again. It was easier to avoid the entire thing. He met Akaashi’s eye across the gym and the other setter sent him a challenging smirk. Kenma rolled his eyes in response.

 

Karasuno’s first match seemed to be against Fukurōdani and Kenma didn’t even have to pay attention to know how that was going to go – especially when he realized Shoyo wasn’t the only one missing. The genius setter was also absent.  Kenma didn’t have too high hopes for Karasuno’s chances.

 

He turned out to be right and Fukurōdani moved on to play their own team next. Kenma stared impassively as both Akaashi and Bokuto smirked at him. Bokuto began to taunt Kuroo only a moment later, earning himself the full on provocation that had earned Kuroo his nickname. Akaashi, who had seen what was happening, quickly caught Bokuto’s attention and was the only reason Bokuto didn’t fall into one of his moods. Kenma sighed as he played against the other team. Akaashi was just as analytical as he himself was, maybe even more so, and he knew how to use Bokuto and his spikes to his teams advantage.

 

Kenma had to jump to block those spikes and he felt himself wincing back on multiple occasions. At one point, he moved his arms to the side midblock so the ball wouldn’t slam into him and something inside him flinched as the ball slammed into the floor and ricocheted toward the blond from Karasuno. The blond lifted his hand, stopping it just before it slammed into the side of his face. Kenma winced when he saw the mark on the boys’ hand.  And then gasped when he felt a sudden pain flair in his own hand.

 

“Damn it, Kenma!” Coach yelled, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Don’t run away!”

 

Kenma turned his head, not caring if the coach was upset with him. “But my arms are gonna break off…”  he muttered as he shook out his left arm.

 

“They won’t!” Came the angry reply.

 

“All right!” Bokuto screamed from the other side of the net. “I’m so awesome!”

 

“You really should try to block,” Kuroo commented in amusement as he walked up to Kenma’s side.

 

“I don’t want the bruises,” Kenma replied. Kuroo looked down at his hand and his eyes widened comically.

 

“Uh, I don’t think it worked.”

 

“What?”

 

Kenma glanced down and his eyes widened in shock. There on his hand, right where Bokuto’s wayward spike had slammed into the blond’s hand, was a new, painful bruise. His mouth dropped open and he frantically looked across the net.

 

Akaashi was staring down at his own hand, eyes wider than Kenma had ever seen them, before he glanced up at Kenma. The two stared at each other in incomprehension for just a moment before understanding flickered across their faces. As one, they turned their bodies toward Karasuno and the tall blond. He didn’t seem to notice their eyes but Kenma watched as he shook out his hand and his brows furrowed when he saw the bruise. He then seemed to sigh as he moved into position.

 

“Hey! You two going to play or what?!” Bokuto demanded.

 

“Give them a minute, Bo,” Kuroo called.

 

“What? Why? What’s going on?!”

 

“Nothing, Bokuto-san. We’re ready,” Akaashi said quickly. Kenma nodded in agreement and they went back to their match, both stealing glances across the gym whenever possible. As the day ended, they both moved out of the gym and to a secluded corner. “What do you want to do?” Akaashi questioned. Kenma shrugged his shoulders and gripped the edge of his t-shirt. He didn’t know how to answer that question. He liked how things were now. He really didn’t want it to change. But…but if this person was their soulmate, didn’t he deserve to know? “How about this,” Akaashi said, seeing Kenma’s reluctance. “Let’s get to know him a bit before we tell him of our suspicions. Maybe that will make things more comfortable. How does that sound?”

 

Kenma hesitated but he nodded his head quickly. Inside, he was still undecisive. He wasn’t the best at talking to new people and the blond wasn’t exactly easy to approach. Maybe he would leave that up to Akaashi at first and he could join in later on.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was Kuroo and Bokuto to decide the same thing.

 

“They decided to pull him into extra practice,” Akaashi explained the next day when Bokuto and Kuroo led the blond, Tsukishima, to an empty table at breakfast. The blond seemed to want to escape but the two older boys weren’t having it. Kenma felt a strange urge take over him. He wanted to go pry the blond from his best friends’ clutches.

 

He also really, really didn’t want to deal with this.

 

“I’m not sure if he’ll join us again,” Akaashi admitted as he took a drink of his milk and looked over at the three in question. “But if he does, I’ll send you a message. Maybe you could join us.” Whatever expression on Kenma’s face must have been interesting because Akaashi choked on his drink. “You don’t have to actually practice,” he gasped out, lips twitching in amusement. “But you could sit and play a game. Just be there.”

 

Kenma hesitated but he nodded in agreement. If Tsukishima came to practice again, he would join them.

 

He honestly didn’t think it would happen. Tsukishima seemed just as uninterested in extra practice as Kenma himself. Which is why Kenma was surprised when he got a message from Akaashi telling him to come to gym three.

 

He shuffled into the gym and rose an eyebrow when he saw Akaashi tossing for Bokuto and Kuroo helping Tsukishima with his blocking. Interesting. He moved off to the side of the gym and slid to the floor. Hopefully this was a spot that no wayward balls would fly his way. “Kenma! Come and-“

 

“No.”

 

“Please?” Bokuto whined.

 

“Don’t even try, Bo,” Kuroo laughed, his hands on his hips. “It would take a miracle for Kenma to do any extra practice.”

 

“But-“  


“Leave him alone, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The practice continued and Kenma watched the interaction over the top of his DS. Tsukishima seemed to have Kuroo’s knack for provoking people and he was able to go toe to toe with Akaashi in the snark department. That was certainly something to watch and would be really tiring if it got out of hand. Despite that, Kenma found himself greatly amused by the blond. He was almost…excited to think that the blond was, perhaps, his and Akaashi’s missing soulmate.

 

Kenma stood as the group called it a night. “Tsukishima-san, could we speak with you a moment?” Akaashi questioned as the blond, Kuroo, and Bokuto began to walk toward the door. All three boys froze momentarily before Kuroo cleared his throat and pulled Bokuto away. Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose as he focused on them.

 

“Ah,” Akaashi started, his hands coming together in front of him as he began to twist his fingers. Kenma mentally sighed. Akaashi was nervous. So was Kenma. “Well, yesterday when Bokuto’s spike almost hit you…when you were passing by the court…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, Kenma and I are soulmates.”

 

Surprise flickered across Tsukishima’s face and Kenma mentally face-palmed as the usually put together Akaashi winced at his choice of words. “Uh, congratulations?”

 

“Right,” Akaashi cleared his throat. “That being said, yesterday when the ball hit you, Kenma and I both received this,” he held up his hand and Tsukishima blinked incomprehensively at the bruise. “We believe that there is a possibility that you are-“

 

He didn’t finish the sentence. Understanding had bloomed over Tsukishima’s face and Akaashi broke off as the blond hesitantly reached out and pressed a hand against the still fresh bruise. Kenma’s eyes locked onto the elegant hand and he watched, fascinated, as the discoloration began to fade until it reached the sickeningly yellow color as the rest of their bruises. Tsukishima’s hand fell away and Kenma instantly stepped forward to press his own hand against the mark.

 

It faded away completely.

 

The three boys looked at Akaashi’s hand. It was completely unmarked.

 

There was no doubt.

 

The three of them were soulmates.

 

“Well,” Akaashi said, clearing his throat yet again. His lips turned up as his looked at Kenma and Tsukishima mischievously. “There are a lot of bruises we need to take care of. What do you say we retire to one of the open classrooms?”

 

Kenma blushed at the words and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Why do I feel as if you spend too much time around Bokuto-san?”

 

“Because I do. Doesn’t mean I’m entirely kidding. Being able to play without constantly being in pain will certainly be a new experience. One that I would like to happen as soon as possible.”

 

Kenma bit his lip. He had to admit, it sounded nice. He glanced at Tsukishima and found him studying him with those golden-brown eyes. Kenma’s breath hitched. Tsukishima slowly nodded his head. “Yes, it would be.” He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. His hand lifted and he pushed his glasses up slightly to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Lead the way.”

 

Akaashi didn’t waste a moment before grabbing Kenma’s hand and pulling him from the gym, Tsukishima trailing along after them.

 


End file.
